Brutish Desire
by Predaliena
Summary: Dana worked as a cook on a cargo ship when an incident happened. A monster known as the Brute they transported broke out of his container and slaughtered many crew members while others jumped overboard into the sea. And Dana was unlucky enough to be caught by the Brute, but he had other plans for her. Based on "Monstrum" horror game by Team Junkfish


**CREATURES ON FIRE**

**Part 14: Brutish Desire (Monstrum)**

**A/N: This story is based on my dreams with a particular monster**

Dana felt her face and entire body getting covered in cold sweat while she watched as the monster that looked like it had crawled out of depths of Hell, now was looming over her. She had never seen anything like that before. Actually, she had never even believed that monsters existed. Dana now felt so stupid when thinking that monster existed only in books and movies, or in people's dreams. And now here she was, facing a creature that made her feel like a tiny flea before a giant. But regretting her silliness was now too late. This mountain of muscles with a shining face now stood right above her, and all Dana could do was close her eyes and pray for a quick death.

But it never came.

Shaking all over, Dana dared to open her eyes and saw bright orange light shining right into her face. She had no idea why the monster hesitated to kill her, but then it did something that could cause nothing but pure, unadulterated surprise in the frightened woman's heart. Instead of a cold-blooded murder, the macabre creature almost gently pressed one side of its face to her hair, pulling the air through its nostrils and puffing out. It was sniffing her for some reason, so much Dana could understand. And while the monster did that, it emitted such a loud growl, that it resonated in vibrations through Dana's body. Each time it felt her smell, the creature rubbed its face against her head, reminding her of a satisfied cat's movements when it thus marked something that belongs to him or her. With every minute of such actions, Dana's surprise grew stronger. She really had no idea why this beast behaved like that; it was totally uncharacteristic of it, considering its brutal nature. She had already seen many times how it chased any sailor it spotted with such a roar that could easily make your eardrums pop if you stand too close. In such moments only one instinct took control of her: run and never look back. Not all the crew member were lucky to escape the monster's deadly grasp; Dana's blood turned cold when she heard painful screams of death or bones cracking when this spawn of Hell got a hold of its victims. He just squished them like bugs, and they had no chance against him. Those who had better luck, in turn, jumped overboard into the sea; and Dana couldn't blame them. It was definitely better to choose death by drowning in the sea rather than get into the hands of a creature like the one that was looming over her. Oh, and more than that, it even had a name. Roaming around the ship, Dana stumbled on several documents strewn around the rooms; and there she learned that this particular being was labeled "The Brute".

Very appropriate name for such a creature; it perfectly goes together with its behavior. But what was totally unexpected that it was also capable of being almost tender.

Just like it was now with a female named Dana.

While she tried to figure out the monster's intentions, Dana at first reconsidered her decision to join the crew. Her mother was nervous when she applied for a cook's job on the ship, considering that the crew consisted mostly of males. But Dana got on well with her crew mates, and nothing foretold any trouble. Who could have known what was in one of the containers that they were transporting and how it would end? What's even stranger, no one in the crew knew what cargo it was. They were just given a task to transport the cargo from point A to point B without asking any unnecessary questions. Like if it wasn't suspicious enough. But no one could have imagined that this top secret cargo happened to be a monster of an unknown nature. And as long as Dana managed to study its appearance, she grew sure with each moment that it wasn't actually a supernatural being, but some kind of a bizarre mutant that has been human some time ago.

It's because his left arm looked almost fully human.

Dana sat up and tilted her head. The more she looked at the monster, studying it with her glance, the less fear she felt and the stronger her curiosity grew instead. It seemed like the creature wasn't even planning to kill her. But what did it want then? She was confused. Was it trying to show her that it had no intentions to kill her with its movements? Most likely it was, but what now? How long was it going to last? Finally she decided to take the courage and speak.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, being rather surprised of how confident her voice was. "Do you understand me? You're not going to kill me, right? Then what do you want?"

Dana wasn't sure that the monster understood her, but in a moment she got the answer to all her questions. Hearing a sound that distantly reminded her of slurping, she lowered her head to check the source of it; and that's when she finally realized what exactly the monster was planning to do with her.

When she spotted him before, Dana was sure there was no sign of sexual organs visible between the creature's legs, so till now she thought that it was asexual. But now she had to confess to herself how wrong she was. With the slurping sound a slit opened on its crotch and a slimy-looking organ stuck out of it. Although it looked more like a proboscis than actual human penis, there was no doubt that the monster was male.

Dana widened her eyes with the realization of his intention. The monster had not just one killing instinct after all. Now he showed her that there was another one, hidden deep inside him and coming out only when it's really needed.

He smelled a healthy, ripe female and now wanted to mate with her.

Dana didn't know what to do. She mulled about two options in her mind: to try fighting or to give in. She understood though that fighting wasn't a good idea as thus she could anger the monster and he would break her bones. Besides, what could a fragile female do against this mountain of muscles? So there was no other choice but to give him what he wants. He might even spare her life after that. At least a ray of hope still lived in Dana's heart.

And no matter how awkward and in some way ashamed she felt, Dana realized that the idea of having sex with such a creature was dangerously alluring. If he could control himself then she might even enjoy it after all.

He might have been capable of incredible things as a sex partner. And from this thought Dana felt her heartbeat increase in speed and body heat up.

She was slowly getting aroused.

The Brute sniffed the air, noticing the changes at once. At first it was fear emanating from the female, but now there was something entirely different. He could smell her arousal, and that made him take the action in his hands at once. Looking around in a search for a more comfortable place, the fiery monster grabbed her waist and lifted the woman from the floor. Dana gasped from such an unexpected gesture, wondering where he was going to take her. But they ended up in the same room, not even leaving its walls. As it was wide enough, the Brute just chose to carry her to a table for support, thus making it more convenient for him to perform a mating act. As soon as the woman stood on the ground, he grabbed the hem of her pants, ready to rip them off in one rough movement.

"Hey, hold on, big guy!" Dana exclaimed, grabbing his hand in turn. "I'll remove them myself for you. No need to rip my clothes in pieces."

The Brute stopped abruptly when her slender hand grabbed his wrist. He growled and watched her removing the fabric that covered the lower part of her body to the waist. As her pale, slim legs were open, the monster couldn't resist the temptation to touch the soft female skin. It was another surprise for Dana, as the creature known as the Brute could be that gentle when he really wanted. His fingertips brushed along her skin from the waist and down, feeling every curve; and while he discovered the feeling of her flesh, the Brute accompanied his feelings with a satisfied growl; and Dana had no doubts that he was enjoying this business. Curiosity got the best of her once again and she carefully put her palm on his chest, moving it in different directions and feeling his charred flesh. Of course, it couldn't be called soft, but all she could think of was it feeling leathery to the touch. Feeling courageous enough, Dana smirked playfully, and her hand slid lower until it reached the monster's crotch. Her fingertips brushed along the entire shaft of his member, and it was slimy to the touch indeed. The Brute froze in his spot when he felt her fingers wrap around his sensitive organ and pulled gently a time or two. The wave of pleasure he felt made his entire body shake slightly, his growls becoming louder with every movement of the woman's hand. Then finally, being unable to bear the sweet torture, he spun the female around, facing her back to him and pushing her a bit forward. Thus it was more convenient for him to enter her from behind; but before doing that, the Brute grabbed one of her plump butt cheeks, pressing it a bit in his large hand and obviously loving to play with her soft flesh. Dana felt his slippery member rubbing between her legs until she felt it find the sacred entrance into her wet cavern. She expected it to be somewhat painful, considering the size; and his penis sure was larger than any human male had. And in the moment he filled her up in one smooth thrust, Dana tensed herself, but only for a short amount of time; and soon enough she felt herself relaxing already. It wasn't as bad as she thought, and his male organ was already slimy from the very beginning, making it slide into her opening even easier. The Brute wasn't going to wait and began thrusting into her swiftly, his growls mixing in the cacophony with her lustful moans. Only a few minutes ago, when she only saw this creepy being chasing and killing the crew members, she would have thought that having sex with this monster was so wrong; but now she didn't give a damn, burying these thoughts deeper into the darkest caverns of her mind. It was only desire for him and dirty fantasies that controlled her now; and with every powerful thrust he made inside her body, Dana felt little to no regret. His lust was truly brutal; and the faster his thrusts became, the more Dana felt herself practically flying up to cloud nine. With every movement of the monster's hips his member hit the sensitive spot inside her; and no matter how hard Dana tried to hold back, she finally was unable to stand it anymore, giving in to her orgasm with a loud cry. Her sounds of pleasure made the Brute do a few more wild thrusts, and then he released his seed into her with such a deafening roar that she had to cover her ears. Both were so overwhelmed by euphoria that neither of them noticed the presence of another person in the room; and that's when the angry voice of a man took them both by surprise:

"Hey, asshole! Get the hell away from her!"

Dana's eyes widened from such unexpected turn, and when she looked on her right, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. There, in the doorway, was Arthur, one of the mechanics, with a fire extinguisher in his hands. She sure didn't expect to see another survivor, wondering where he had been before. Arthur aimed the fire extinguisher at the monster, and just a few seconds passed when he sprayed its contents into the creature's face, stunning it for a minute. Of course, this angered the Brute a lot; and Arthur then dropped the extinguisher on the ground and yelled:

"Over here, you, ugly freak! Come and get me if you can!" He turned then to the surprised woman before running. "Save yourself, Dana! I'll distract him!"

Arthur then ran as fast as he could. The angered Brute then began chasing him with another deafening roar, and this time it was a roar of rage. Dana was still under the influence of shock, but soon enough she was fully awake from this state and quickly put her pants back on. She still couldn't believe that another member of the crew was alive; and in this case, if Arthur gets out of his situation alive, they could double their efforts and get the lucky chance to escape the ship with their lives.

And the memory of her unforgettable lover will live in her heart forever.


End file.
